Edward Steam
Early Life Edward was born into a poor family in Liverpool his Father [[Lloyd Steam|''Lloyd Steam]] was an Inventor who spent his time building machines and drawing schematics, Edward was all was interested told him about his work. His mother [[Collen Steam|Collen Steam]] often argued with Lloyd on how to do day to day things such as cooking, washing, cleaning, tea brewing, how the living room should look and just about everything else under the sun. He studied at Birkenhead School in his early years and only after 4 years was sent to School of Engineering at Brownlow Hill for 8 and got a degree in Engineering at the Graduation ceremony Edward and befriended a Young lady named [[Mary Scott|Mary Scott]]. He then convinced his father for his education purpose to move to Manchester and with some blood sweat and tears they bought a decent sized plot of land near the small town of Macclesfield. Where he spent two more years getting a PDA in Engineering at Manchester University. after that he helped his father build there workshop behind the house, Building a roof with a water catching system or Gutters which would build in a tank and would be used for washing or powering contraptions his father had made. And in 1852 he married Mary Scott, They where on there honey moon for only a weak before a letter arrived at the hotel room in London saying that Collen had passed with a cause of the flu and that Edward should return as soon as possible, Edward broke the news to Mary in tears over the mother who had raised him into the fearless inquisitive man he was. Edward packed still sniffling over his mothers passing Mary checked them out of the Hotel and the went to Kings Cross Station and took the train from Kings Cross to Victoria Station. He attended his Mothers funeral at Macclesfield United Reformed Church and helped with the burying of his mother. After the funeral to cheer him up Mary revealed the growing life inside her luckily it took a few hours for Edwards mind to click over... Nearly giving his father a heart attach Edward jumped up and danced around and sang a song once Lloyd calmed his son down and asked what the Devil he was going on about all he said to him was well GRANDfather I believe I may have overexcited myself, Lloyd scratched his beard and realized what he was talking about. And on the 2nd June 1853 a small cry defend the town of Macclesfield. O'Hara Life This drove Lloyd to ask Edward for help a rare thing because Lloyd was a stubborn man who refused to ask for help but Edward asked what it was and Lloyd looked at him and said "I've got something that could change the world but I'll need you're help." They contacted multiple sources for funding but nobody thought they where worth there time or money when all was lost the O'Hara Foundation had agents in Britain looking for new ideas they had seen the ends they had gone two. Edward and Lloyd made a deal with the O'Hara Foundation. So for two years they developed technology for the big expedition to find a pure mineral water and for 7 years in there main site in Russia Alaska it was found, They sterilized them self's and set up the pumps and began pumping slowly 1ml a second after 2 weeks of no stop pumping They brought up the water and moved all the vases onto a submarine a invention which was developed to stop pirates or other country's raiding there Pure Water by Edward they put them in the back of a gondola which took them to the bottom of the mountain the they loaded the submarine using a new type of metal Titanium which was made into cables and the secured the vases. When the submarine was far enough away they used a long cable and detonated the supports to hid the gondola it caused an avalanche which hid it under snow the submarine dived and headed for the other side of Alaska. In a facility under the watch of some of the O'Hara Foundations best men Edward and Lloyd created the first steam ball but in doing so Edward was severely injured and was Hospitalized for 2 Mouths before having a Cybernetic Arm design by Lloyd to try to help his son continue there work on the now bigger matter of [[Steam Castle|''Steam Castle]]. Mouths of blueprints drawings and inventing of things steam castle was completed along with the plans to build one that could go to space. Yes I Know that last word sounds far feched but remeber Steam Castle was built to be a flying amusment park "YEP THE HOLE POINT WHERE SPENDING MILLIONS OF DOLLARS ON THESE TWO BRITISH MEN IS SO WE CAN KILL GOOD ENGINEERS AND DESTROY HALF OF LONDON JUST TO ENTERTAIN CHILDREN" Sounds legit. Finally they completed the Steam Castle in 1865 to reveal it in 1866 in the Crystal Palace at the worlds fair in London The castle fly fore half an hour before the lack of pressure blew out the valves holding back quintillions of pounds per square inc releasing them into a icy frozen explosion. But a mere boy name [[Jonathon|''Jonathon'']] whos house had been destroyed touched the ice with his finger tip and stepped back as it began to snow in spring Jonathon would become a Steam Flyer member and fight next to the man whom he looked up to in the sky and watched fly by at speed.